My Sweet Prince prologue
by Kisame Kannagi
Summary: About a girl who found a royal bracelet


*Vrrrrrooooom...* *Shake!* *Jolt!* The car keeps driving along a road completely devoid of people. I wonder how much time has passed since I was forced into the car. My seat in the back is flanked by two silent & brawny men... How did I end up in here again...? Oh, the bracelet. I squeezed the bracelet i my hands. I was forced in the car because of this bracelet. Where are they taking me? A police cell? Court? I should have never have picked this stupid thing up! *Screeeeeech!* *Click* Suddenly, the car came to a halt, and the door was opened. The men hustled me out of the out of the car. (Wow...) It wasn't a court and It wasn't a police cell either. (But what is it?) A large fountain and many colorful flowers blooming all over the place. And- A building towering in the distance. (A castle? No ... More like ... A palace? A shrine?) A Huge Building towering beyond a seemingly endless square. Its size and presence inspire awe on all who looked upon it.(...Amazing...) I almost forgot my place when the men started rushing me towards the edifice. Before long, we ended up in front of the large gate. The men spoke to the guards at the gate then took off hurriedly. (H-Hey wait a minute!) As I panicked, The great heavy gate swung open in front of me. *Scrrreeeeeeech* ?:"I have been waiting for you." Kisa: W-Who Are You?" ?:" My name is Ivan. I am the butler at this palace." Kisa:" Oh... Hi..." Ivan: His Majesty Tamir is dying to meet you. Please walk this way." Kisa:" His Ma... WHAT!?" (P-Palace!? His Majesty Tamir!? W-Why!?) (He's been waiting for me? What does that mean!?) A man, Emanating dignity from his entire body, sat calmly on his seat. ?:" Are you the thug who intends to overthrow my 800 year old family?" (W-Who is this man? Where am I?) Ivan:" You are in front of the king. Behave yourself." As I looked around, Ivan silently but fiercely snapped at me. (T-The king? Of this country? Why am I here?) (And this 'thug' ... Did he mean me?) Ivan:" The bracelet you carry is an heirloom of the royal family." (Bracelet... Does he mean the one I picked up earlier?) Ivan:" It has been lost for some days now. Who knew a girl like you had stolen it?" Kisa:"!" " I did no such thing" Ivan:" Do not raise your voice. Then why do you carry the bracelet?" Kisa:" Well... I..." Tamir:"Ivan. At least give the girl a chance to defend herself." Ivan:" As you say your highness." Tamir: "Now girl, if you have anything to say for yourself, let me hear it now." The king is kinder than expected. At ease, I had told him what had happened. Tamir: "I see, You say you came on vacation and that a man stole your luggage. Kisa:" T-Thats right." Ivan:" And that man dropped the bracelet as he ran off? So you took it to the police, who mistook you for the culprit... Its sounds pretty plausible for something completely made up." Kisa:" I'm not making it up! Its true!"(I'm already feeling down because I got robbed on my overseas trip... And now I have to answer to a crime I did not commit!) -Later. Tamir:" Very well. I shall believe you, girl." Kisa:" W-What!? really!?" Ivan:" The king is man of his word..." (Oh man, that's, like, a HUGE relief.) Tarim:" However..." Kisa:" W-What is it?" Tamir:" How would you like to become the 100th lady in my harem?" Kisa:" I...Uh... What!?" (This is insane! I can't just be the king's...lover...just like that!) The king smiled at me as my ears turned red as fire. Ivan:" Your highness." Tamir:" Heheheheh. Well never mind." Ivan: My liege does like his little jokes..." Ivan glared at me and skope sharply. " The bracelet you carry is not jsut an ordinary bracelet. The one who carries it has the right of succession to the throne." (...WHAT?! Is the bracelet really that important!?) Ivan:" Even if you stole it, the fact that you have it gives you that right." Kisa:" What!? I-I could never do a job as important as that!"Ivan:" I have been aware of that for quite some time now." Ivan said, as he glared at me with an appalled look. (T-Then what do you want me to do!?) Tamir:" Call my sons." Ivan:" Right away, your Majesty." Ivan dissappered and soon came back with six men in tow. Alvah:" Hmmmm? Is this the girl that owns the bracelet?" Jun:" She doesn't exactly look like the brightest on the block, does she? Melchiorre:" You think so? I think she looks pretty cute, actually." Lambert:" In any case, it is clear that she holds the future of our country." Nagit:" Get off her back, okay? She looks frightened." Chezem:" ..." In front of me, there were several men of various ages and appearances. Who are they? Ivan:" These are the princes, who each have the right of succession. (Princes!? Them!?) Tamir:" So there you have it, girl. Its up to you to pick the next king." Kisa:" What!? I cant do that!? (I only just met them. How am i suppose to decide on the new king!?) Tamir:" Of course there is no immediate hurry. You can stay here for a while. Use that time to pick the best candidate." Kisa:" B-But I cant make an important decision like that on my own." Ivan:" Then would you prefer to receive the punishment for your theft?" Kisa:" Punishment!?" Ivan:" I don't know about Japan but theft is a major crime in this country. Regardless of the amount stolen, it is punished by death." (T-Thats...) Tamir:" Then... there is only one option." All I Could do was hang my head. I cant just let them sentence me to death and be done with it. (So I have to choose the next king from these guys...) (How did I end up in a crazy situation like this!?) Alvah:" Well... now. Lets see what this girl is made of, shall we." He suddenly drew me towards him. Kisa:" E-Eek!" Lambert:" Wait, dont forget that I'm the oldest." Jun:" This is about the right of succession, age doesnt matter. Nagit:" Hey, would you mind telling me a bit about Japan?" Chezem:" I-I ... would like too know about Japan as well..." Melchiorre:" ... Dfft. I don't care really about all that stuff." (H-Hold on a sec1 Whats going on here!?) ( I-I should just decide who I'm gonna talk to first...) (Lambert looks very strict, so he kinda scares me...) Hes probably very up tight about etiquette, so I'm a bit worried. But maybe that's just the kind of person the kingdom needs. (I should talk to him before deciding to give him the bracelet.)


End file.
